


Tell Me That You Love Me

by RyanChildofApollo



Series: Trimberly Song Fics [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Song fic, There are so many pop culture references it’s ridiculous, aRe ThEy OuR dArLiNg DaUgHtEr KiMbErLy, and so are the many hamiltots, based on Tell Me That You Love Me from Victorious, eliza and alex are a cute mess, i added trini's brothers because i love writing them, kim's parents are super extra, mentions of - Freeform, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanChildofApollo/pseuds/RyanChildofApollo
Summary: Kim comes home from her first semester at college.(That’s all you’re getting, if you wanna find out what happens you’re gonna have to read it)Based on Tell Me That You Love Me from Victorious.





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I hope my horrible ambiguous summary was enough to make you tap/click/whatever on this story. Because this one is different from all my other ones. Why you ask? It’s my one year anniversary special of course!! 
> 
> A year ago today I posted the shit show that was Same Girl. It was short, had a somewhat decent concept, and terrible. And although I just got the idea that my special should have been a rewrite, it’s not gonna happen because I barely hit _this_ deadline!!!! 
> 
> Now, Tell Me That You Love Me was originally supposed to be a Christmas special, but, we all see how _that_ worked out. I just finished it. This morning. July 28, 2018. I’m trash I know. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you all enjoy and partake in the game I’ve included in this fic. There are a number of references I’ve added in this story and if you catch all of them, name/list them in the comments to either have your story request written and prioritized over all the other stories I’m writing, or to be a featured character in any of my stories that are currently in process including: The Hart Wants What The Hart Wants; Power Hoes; You’re Going Where

"Hey, what's up," Trini answered her phone deferring finishing her homework.

_"Hey you, what are you doing?"_

"Nothing much." Trini shrugged nonchalantly even though she knew Kim couldn't see it, "Just getting a jump start on over break homework, you know, the usual. How 'bout you?"

 _"Well, I'm in the airport, and my flights delayed. So, I'm obviously having **tons** of fun."_ Kim chuckled laughing at her own sarcasm.

"Aw, boo," Trini pouted, "how long?"

_"Well, they said it should be about two to three hours about a half hour ago. I honestly don't even know what's going on at this point."_

"Damn, let’s hope it's only two, I really wanna see you...I miss you Kimmy _."_

 _"Aw, Kimmy? You only pull that out when you get sentimental."_ Kimberly cooed, _"I miss you too, baby. And I hope it's two too. I just really wanna get home and sleep in my own bed...and see you of course. But I've been looking forward to my bed for the past week."_

"I bet." Trini laughed, "How were your finals?"

Kim hesitated before answering. She was sure she did fine, but whenever she got that feeling after a test she doesn't do fine. Sometimes.

 _"Well...I think I did okay. Nothing back yet, but soon. How's your..."_ Kimberly paused looking for the right wording, _"...shit?"_

 _"Wow,_ look who went to college and forgot how to act." Trini smirked.

 _"What? How is that forgetting how to act? I just don't remember what you do this time of year. What did you have, quarterlies? It's not my fault I don't remember!"_ Kim exasperated.

"Babe, I'm kidding. Chill." Trini said snickering at her girlfriend's reaction, "They changed the entire grading system anyway, so we don't even have quarterlies anymore. First, they got rid of midterms and finals, now we don't even have quarterlies and the whole systems gone to shit. _Anyway,_ back to the important matter at hand, how does it feel to be done with your first semester in college?"

 _"Well,"_ Kimberly paused to think, _"it was pretty okay, I guess. I would have preferred to have my girlfriend there with me, but I took it with a grain of salt, and-"_

 _"-dealt."_ Trini nodded finishing in time with Kim, "Yeah. I mean, blame my parents for that one. It's their fault for not having kids a year earlier. There's nothing I can do about the fact that I wasn't born in nineteen ninety-nine."

Just as a comfortable silence fell over the two Trini could hear the buzz of the intercom system on Kim's end causing said girl to gasp sharply, _"I think my plane is boarding. And it's,"_ there was a pause, _"fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. Instead of waiting two hours it was an hour and forty-five minutes. I'll talk to you when I get home okay?"_

"Alright. Have a safe trip."

"'Kay..."

There it was. That awkward pause before hanging up the phone. Both wanted to say "I love you," but neither girl was sure on whether or not it was too soon. Because they didn't exactly have adequate dating experience to be able to gauge when was too soon so it always ended with even more awkward goodbyes.

"So, I'll talk to you after you land."

_"Right, bye."_

After 5 months of being apart, Trimberly, as Zack called them, was finally going to be reunited. Or really, the whole gang was getting back together. After graduation last year they all kind of went their separate ways. Except for Trini that is. The next year she was right back at Angel Grove High as a senior. Billy was at Stanford, Kim at Berkeley, Jason in Albuquerque, and Zack at Glendale.

But they were all coming home for holiday break and Trini finally had someone to hang out with who wasn't frick, frack or Zack. Speaking of which-

"Hey, Trini! You wanna play Super Smash Br-?" Mateo excitedly asked before being yanked out of her room.

"We're supposed to knock first, remember?" A similar sounding voice scolded.

 _"Riiiight._ Hey Trini, you wanna play Super Smash Bros Brawl with us?" Mateo tried again, reentering after knocking twice.

There was another knock.

"Come in," Trini permitted not looking up from her notebook.

"You're supposed to wait for permission smart one." Diego rolled his eyes.

 _"Nooo._ She said 'knock first, _then_ you can come in.'"

"He's right, me saying that implies that I want you to wait for permission, Mateo."

"Ugh whatever, do you wanna play Smash Bros with us or not?"

"Yeah, we can team up to whoop Mateos's sorry butt." Diego nodded.

"What? No!"

"Well when you put it like _that,"_ Trini smirked, "yeah. I do."

"Hey! What did I ever do? Other than be stunningly attractive and make you two look like ug mugs? But that doesn't count, I can't help being so beauti-hey!" Diego ran out of the room snickering after cutting his brother off via slap. "Come back here, you jerk!"

"Trinity! Mira, I'm going to the grocery store to get the final ingredients for Christmas dinner on Sunday, make sure your brothers don't kill each other, okay? I should be back in fifteen to twenty minutes, tops. Boys! Mira, eschucha a tu hermana! She's in charge! Okay?"

"Si mamá!" The boy's answered in unison setting up the game.

"Come on, Trini! The game is starting!"

 

* * *

 

"Kimberly! Sweetheart, how are you? My god, you look so grown! But you’re still my baby! Give Momma a hug!" Akshita Hart gushed pulling her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay mom, it's literally only been five months, and there are other people in the stree-"

"Well are those other people our darling daughter Kimberly?" Ted Hart asked taking his daughter's suitcase and putting it in the trunk.

"No, bu-"

"Then those other people can wait." Her mother finished, "Oh honey, you look famished. Get in the car so we can take you home and feed you. Ugh, look at my college girl. We're so proud of you sweetie!"

Kimberly huffed rubbing the cheek her mother just pinched as she got in the car, "First Trini, and now you guys. I leave for five _minutes_ and now everyone I know is suddenly the most sentimental person in the world."

"It's either you're tired and need a nap or the kids have the concept of time horribly confused. I really hope that's not what they're calling months now." Her father shook his head as he pulled onto the parkway.

"It’s an expression but I _do_ need a nap. And some food. And to call Trini, I almost forgot." She blinked pulling out her phone.

 

* * *

 

"I still know your number like it's burned on my fingers, 'bout two, three in the morning jus-" Trini paused her mumble singing as her character knocked Donkey Kong off the screen, _"-ha!_ Take that Mateo! In your stinking face!"

"Yeah!" Diego cheered high fiving her.

"That's not fair! You guys can't team up on me like that!" Mateo whined, "I wish Mr Zack was here, he'd help me."

"Well your prayers have just been answered, my young apprentice." A cocky voice said.

Mateo's head whipped around to see an Asian man clad in a leather jacket with the biggest smirk on his stupid pretty boy face.

"Mr Zack!" He exclaimed getting up to hug the man.

"What's up kiddo?" Zack chuckled ruffling the boy's hair.

"How hell did you get in here homeboy?"

"Yo Momma," he shrugged, "now, where's my controller so I can kick some Trini and Diego ass?"

"Trinity! Zachary! Language!"

"Sorry, mom,"

"Sorry Mrs G, can't help it, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"Seriously though, why are you here?" Trini asked settling back into her spot.

"To see my favorite triplets." He smirked ruffling her hair.

"Screw you, Taylor." Trini rolled her eyes giving him the finger.

"Oh wait, you're not all the same age? I mean, you're the same size, so I just assumed. My bad." Zack snickered grabbing a controller and picking his signature character.

"Pikachu? Seriously? How old are you?"

"Yeah Mr Zack, that's lame. You have to pick someone cool, like Samus. He's cool."

 _"She,"_ Trini corrected.

 _"She."_ Diego repeated nodding, _"She's_ cool."

"Pikachu is cool. Especially when you can send him to someone and they know exactly what you mean. Hey, did I ever tell you about that cashier from Del Taco? Because I would fr e sh a vaca do it."

"No, and ew."

"What does that mean Mr Zack?" Mateo asked holding on to every word like it was scripture.

"I can't _taco_ 'bout it with you." He chuckled making the boy laugh along with him.

"Get out of my house, Zack." Trini deadpanned pointing toward the door.

"Mateo, grow up that wasn't even funny. Seriously? Taco jokes? What is this two thousand twelve?" Diego rolled his eyes.

"Honestly," Trini agreed pulling her vibrating phone out of her jacket pocket, "What's up K of Harts? I assume everything went smoothly?"

 _"The plane did hit some of_ turbulence _and I admit, I freaked out a little bit, but other than that everything was fine."_

"Is that Kim? Hey Kim Possible, what's up!"

 _"Tell Zack I said hi,"_ Kim chuckled at their friend's antics, _"But um, I wanted to ask you something."_

"Yeah?" Trini paused before emitting an angry shout, "Damn it! Screw you Donkey Kong!"

"Trinity, watch your mouth!"

"Lo siento, mamá!"

_"Donkey...wait, are you playing Mario Kart?"_

"Super Smash Bros.”

 _“Wooooow.”_ The older girl remarked in amusement.

“I'm on winter break, _Kimberly,_ it’s not exactly like I have anything better to do." Trini shrugged putting in the other earbud to hear Kim better.

_"Well...you can come to my house for Christmas, that's better than nothing."_

Trini froze almost dropping her phone out of her lap, "What? Hold on," she paused the game and left the room ignoring the boy's complaints, "wait, say that again?"

 _"You don't have to come if you don't want to,"_ Kim rushed in immediately after, _"I_ mea _-"_

"No, no, no! It's not that! I just wanna make sure I heard you correctly."

 _"I invited you over for Christmas."_ Kim relayed apprehensively.

"To meet your family?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Are...are you ready for that?"

 _"Well, I learned something at_ college _from this guy. His name was Troy, he was super cool, I’ll have to tell you about him. But he told me, he had the choice of living out his dad's_ dream, _or living his own. And he realized in the end, only one of them would be happy, but his dad would be proud of him regardless. So-"_

"-he stopped caring about what his dad wanted and followed his own dreams?" Trini finished, starting to get an idea.

_"Yup. And now he's a business major with a crappy truck. But he's happy. And that whole long spiel was basically me telling you that I don't care."_

"Yeah, I got the gist." Trini nodded even though the girl couldn’t see her.

_"So? Are you coming?"_

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my gosh, you're here," Kimberly breathed pulling her girlfriend into a hug, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"When in reality we just face timed yesterday." Trini joked wrapping her arms around Kim's waist.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen your adorable face in person. You're such a friggin cutie, Mateo's wrong. _You_ got the good genes." Kim cooed pinching the girl's cheeks.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not adorable, and I'm not a freaking, whatever the hell you just said. And two, stop it!" Trini complained lightly slapping Kim's hands away from her slightly made up face.

"Trini, is that you? See, Kim? I told you she would come. Didn't she say she 'wouldn't miss it for the world?'" Kim's mother emerged from the kitchen hugging the first visitor.

"Those _were_ my exact words." Trini nodded, "But do you need any help Mrs Hart? I know Kimberly is more of a hinderance than anything in the kitchen."

"Yes, sweetheart, thank you."

"Please, I'm not even that bad!" Kimberly protested.

"You're right honey, you're _worse_ than that bad." Her mother agreed turning on a heel and walking back into the kitchen with Trini in tow.

"Rude!"

 

* * *

 

"Phillip! My man! You're getting so big! Where's your pops?"

"He's outside Uncle Ted," the boy answered before running in the house to hug his cousin, "Kim!"

"Philip! Oh my gosh, how are you? How _old_ are you now?" Kim exclaimed as she kneeled down to hug him.

"I'm good. I’m nine turning ten next month! And I’m so excited because I got the scooter I wanted for Christmas!"

"Cool! Have you hit your ankles yet?"

"Yeah! And it's the worst!"

"Yeah. Trini," Kim stood up, "this is one of my favorite baby cousins, Phillip."

"Hi, Trini," the boy reached a hand out smiling big and revealing a wide gap and deep dimples in his freckled cheeks.

"Hey. So all you want for Christmas is your two front teeth, huh Phil?" Trini joked shaking his hand.

"Yeah," the boy giggled his wild curls bouncing as he nodded.

"Auntie Ak!" He screamed running towards the kitchen.

"That's my dad's sister's son. He's precious."

"Yeah, cute kid."

“Kim! How was college?” A brunette woman flanked by a small boy that looked like Phillip asked coming in for a hug.

“Aunt Eliza,” Kimberly smiled hugging the woman, “it was good. I honesty had a great time.”

“Good! Good! We’re so proud of you!” Eliza nodded before looking down at her son who was tightly holding onto her cardigan, “AJ, say hi to your cousin.”

The boy looked at his mother then at Kim before smiling and hugging her leg. In return Kimberly giggled ruffling the young boy’s short curls.

“How old are _you_ now, AJ?”

“He’s five!” His older sister Angie said as she bounded over to hug Kim.

“Angie!” Kim kneeled down to hug the girl also giving her AJ a proper hug in the process.

“AJ is five,” the boy nodded holding up his small hand for emphasis, “I’m seven, Philip is nine, and Jamie is three!” Angelica beamed proudly.

“Wow! You guys are all getting so big!” Kim cooed pinching their cheeks.

“Kim don’t be rude, introduce us to your friend.” Eliza smiled knowingly.

“Yeah Kim, don’t be rude, introduce us to your friend.” Trini repeated giving her girlfriend a look.

Kim returned her sarcastic expression before turning back to her aunt and cousins, “Uh, well, Aunt Eliza, kids, this is Trini. Trini, this is my dad’s sister Eliza, also known as, Aunt Eliza. And these are two of her four kids, Angelica or-“

“Angie for short!” The girl interrupted sticking a hand out accompanied by a large grin.

“Or yes, Angie for short.” Kim repeated smiling as Trini kneeled down to greet the kids, “And that’s her brother Alexander Jr, or AJ.”

“Hi, Angie, hi AJ. How are you guys?” Trini smiled at the kids trying to appear friendly.

Little did Trini know, that was the _wrong_ question to ask. Angie started speaking at a mile a minute about how much she liked her second grade teacher and class despite all the work she gets. And Trini was honestly having a tough time separating words to keep up with the girl. While her brother remained silent almost shrinking behind his sister as he seemingly observed Trini and her reactions to his sister’s story.

“So,” Eliza started nudging Kim, “who’s your _‘friend’?”_

“I told you, her nam-“

“Kimberly.” Kim simply nodded biting her lip. “For how long?”

“Since last April.”

Eliza hummed nodding as her husband entered the house with a bang. He was unsuccessfully trying to carry about 12 presents with his 3 year old toddling behind him with 1.

“Oh lord...we’ll talk more later, okay? Now let me go help him,” Eliza sighed, “Alex...”

AJ immediately abandoned the conversation as soon as he saw his mother leave Kimberly’s side while Angie continued to tell Trini about a drawing she made in art class. But when the girl realised both her brother and her mother were gone she excused herself to find them.

“She’s a talker, huh?” Trini remarked as she stood up to her normal height.

“Yeah,” Kimberly nodded, “she kind of unintentionally compensates for AJ.”

“Yeah she does...wait, I don’t want to be rude, but is he-“

“Honestly?” Kim looked around lowering her voice, “It’s so weird because it’s not like he has any developmental issues or anything. He’s just super backwards. Like, he’s an excellent writer and is already reading chapter books then his mom makes him do book reports to make sure he _actually_ knows what’s going on, and it’s incredible because he _does._ The boy is brilliant, but for some reason, he just doesn’t talk.”

Trini matched Kim’s tone, “He’s probably gonna be one of those kids who just randomly busts out a full on sentence one day.”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re hoping.” The other girl agreed nodding.

"Kimberly, is that you? You look so mature!"

"Hi, Aunt Merida, how are you?" Kim smiled hugging the older woman.

"I'm okay, and who is this lovely lady?" She asked.

"Um...well," Kim started doing that little laugh breathe thing people do when their nervous. ~~(I'm good at describing things can you tell?)~~

"You didn't expect me to just stand here and ignore your little, _friend,_ did you?" Merida smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, I..."

"Trini. My name is Trini." Trini stuck her hand out plastering a smile on her face.

"Trini," Merida repeated internalizing the name, "that's an interesting name, welcome to the club. I'll see you girls later."

Kim visibly relaxed as her aunt walked away to greet other family members.

"Sorry, I panicked." Kim sighed picking at a loose thread on her dress.

Trini raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What happened to ‘I don't care?’"

"I don't know...I mean, I was fine with Eliza...but she’s like thirty something. I think older white people just make me uncomfortable. Especially when it comes to my gayness.”

"Well, prepare to be uncomfortable because that's basically your entire family."

"I know. It's just the perks of having a WASP for a dad, I guess...White Anglo Saxon Protestant." Kim elaborated upon seeing Trini's confused face.

"Oh..." Trini nodded, "Wait, there's a word for that?"

"It's an acronym, but yeah." Kimberly shrugged nodding.

"Oh wow, I guess you really do learn something new everyday, huh."

 

* * *

 

After dinner Kimberly's cousin Brian pulled out his PS4 and a majority the boys and a couple of girls were currently littered around the Hart’s basement just _hoping_ for a turn. The parents were conversing in the kitchen over wine and deserts. Then the older girl cousins, and a few of the older boys were also in the basement playing a card game. But Kim and Trini couldn't be found within any of these groups.

But the couple _could_ be found in the Hart's living room telling each other stories about their time apart.

"Remember that guy Troy I was telling you about on the phone? The basketball playing, musical theatre doing, business major?"

Trini did a double take, "Musical theatre?"

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded, "You'd never think it, because he has this bullshit alpha male aura surrounding him, but he's actually really talented."

_"Wow,"_

"I know. But anyway, he's a junior, acts like Jason, and looks so much like Zac Efron it's suspicious." Trini narrowed her eyes skeptically, "True story. You _gotta_ meet him, it's ridiculous. But it's kind of crazy we met and befriended each other, because his situation is eerily aligned with mine. Not in all the same ways, but it's wild."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked looking from their intertwined hands to her girlfriend's face.

"Well, he goes to Berkeley with me obviously, then his girlfriend goes to Stanford with Billy, and his best friend goes to U of A with Jason. Isn't that crazy? And he took me up to Stanford and Billy and I hung out with him and his girlfriend one day, it was great."

"Sounds cool."

"It was cool."

"At least one of us was having fun. I don't have any friends since you guys graduated, and it sucks. All I do it hang out with the monsters and Zack all the time. And don't get me wrong, Zack is my second best friend, but he's not as funny when he's restricted to PG rated humor. Like on Friday, he made a joke using taco as a play on word, it was horrible. And apparently he finally hooked up with that dude Tommy from Del Taco and I'm shook."

 _"Wow,_ I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, I would be too, but he basically said it in front of my brothers, and the way he disguised it made me realize why Mateo is the way he is."

Kim laughed at Trini's epiphany letting it die off before pressing a tender kiss to the girl's lips, "I missed you. I missed you so much. And I really am ready to come out, I just freaked out, bu-"

"Kim, it's okay. I mean, my family doesn't kno-well, they don't believe it, and if you're not entirely comfortable telling people who aren't your parents and our friends it's okay. I still love you."

Kimberly's head snapped up from her lap upon hearing four words, "What did you say?" She asked containing a smile fighting to grace her features.

"I..." Trini gaped letting her breath catch in her throat, "I said I love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly breathes letting the smile breakthrough the façade.

Feelings of warmth and passion flood her veins as she takes Trini's jaw in her hands pressing her trembling lips to Trini's suspecting ones. The kiss was wild and passionate as if the two were using the affectionate action to convey every feeling they harvested for one another.

"I knew it!" And excited voice screamed making the two jump apart, "You owe me fifteen bucks Caitlyn!"

"But Rebecca!" Caitlyn protested.

"You owe me, I won't hesitate, bitch!"

"You see, Kyle? What did I say dude?"

"Nick, shut the hell up, no one cares." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What? What the _fuck_ is up, Kyle?"

"Here we go," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"No, what'd you say dude? What the _fuck_ dude? Step the _fuck,_ up Kyle."

"Nick! Chill!"

"No _Kimberly,_ Kyle owes me money and I'm not gonna chill until Kyle steps the _fuck_ up."

"Oh my _god,_ let our cousin have a moment with her girlfriend." Kyle insisted inciting a chorus of agreements from all the other present children.

"My what?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Is that not your girlfriend? You guys were kissing, so I just assumed you were dating. Unless it's like a gal pal thing." Kyle shrugged elaborating his point.

"Yeah Kim, I don't know why your acting so surprised, we all kind of knew." Patricia agreed.

"I, uh, ho-what?"

"Patricia! Caitlyn! Tell your cousins goodbye, we’re leaving soon."

"Mom, did you know that girl was Kim's girlfriend?" Patrica asked ignoring her mother’s statement.

"Yes. Oh, Kimberly, I was looking for you. I wanted to say congratulations on your first semester, I hope you go back and knock 'em dead." Merida entered the living room with open arms, "Come on, hugs."

"But wait," Kim started, getting up to hug her aunt, "how?"

"Honey, with that button up shirt and the intimacy in your proximity, you can see it from a mile away. But we'll see you, and hopefully your girlfriend, at your before school brunch." Merida smiled pinching the girl's cheek before clapping, "Girls, say bye to your cousin, then car, now."

Then, family at a time Kim's aunts, uncles and cousins came to say bye and piled out of her home.

 

* * *

 

"So they knew." Kimberly thought out loud as she handed Trini a plate.

"Told you you had nothing to worry about." Trini winked putting the plate in the dishwasher.

Kim scoffed handing her another, "No you didn't."

"I know, but I was thinking it." Trini shrugged sheepishly.

"Well you should have! That would have made me feel _way_ better about the whole situation. I thought you were an expert at seeing through bullshit?"

"I am."

"Then how could you not see that I was _totally_ bluffing when I said I didn't care?"

"Because I couldn't see you." Trini answered simply taking the newly wiped plate from her girlfriend's hands.

Kim hesitated answering thinking about the circumstances of their conversation before pointing to the door, "Get out of my house."

Trini turned to face her fake pouting, "But you love me."

Kim took a deep breath trying to keep her composure, "Get out,"

"But you _wove_ me," Trini said in her best baby voice.

"Get out," Kimberly repeated the ghost of a smile on her face making her voice waver.

"But you love me," Trini repeated wrapping her arms around Kimberly's waist, "and more importantly, I, love, you."

Trini bopping her nose with her finger made Kim completely lose it, letting the impending smile completely overtake her face, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again,"

 _"I,_ Trinity Marie Gomez, love _you,_ Kimberly Ann Hart." Trini dramatically proclaimed before dropping the persona, _"Now_ are you satisfied?"

"Please, I'll _never_ be satisfied. But I'll also _never_ get tired of you saying that. But say it again. Tell me that you love me. Like that Victorious song."

"Oh my god, Kim _whaaat,"_

 _"You know, tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away! Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure! There's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me anyway!"_ Kimberly sang unceremoniously dancing around the kitchen.

"Kim! Be quiet!" Trini screamed as quietly as she could, "Your parents are trying to sleep! What the hell,"

"No!" Kim laughed grabbing Trini's hands and twirling her around, "Come on! Sing with me! _Waking up beside yourself! And what you feel inside, is being shared with someon-!"_

She was cut off by Trini clamping a hand over her mouth, _"Stoooop._ Your voice is beautiful, but seriously, you need to stop."

Kim moved the hand from her face shaking her head, "Okay, but you didn't sing with me like André, and tell me that you loved me,"

"I did tell you that I loved you, multiple times."

"Okay, but you didn't sing,"

"Kim, I'm not singing with you while your parents are trying to sleep."

 _"Tell me that I take your breath away, maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say,"_ Kimberly trailed off like Spongebob did in that one campfire episode.

“So tell me that you love me anyway.” Trini sang quietly to placate her girlfriend’s ridiculous request.

“Thank you,” Kimberly grinned pressing a kiss to the girl’s lips.

"You know what? That just reminded me of my favorite inspirational quote.”

“Oh yeah?” Kim responded taking another dish out of the sink, “What is it?”

“Well, a wise man once said, I love you, bitch. And I ain't gon' never stop loving you, bitch. And I just want you to know, I love you...bitch."

"I hate you," Kimberly laughed passing her another wiped plate.

“No, you don’t. You love me.”

“Damn it, you got me there.” Kimberly snapped finishing the last dish, “But now let’s go cuddle and watch some Victorious.”

Trini snorted closing the dishwasher, “What is your obsession with that show today?”

Kim started the wash cycle before pulling on her girlfriend’s shirt so their torsos were touching, “Well...my beautiful girlfriend told me that she loved me, and that song has been stuck in my head ever since.”

“You’re a nerd and I love it,” Trini rolled her eyes smiling as she followed the older girl up to her bedroom where the two resided cuddling and watching Victorious for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh. Because who doesn't love a cop out summary ending?


End file.
